Current trends in telecommunications satellites are towards a general increase in capacity: with each satellite being required, for economic reasons, to be capable of embarking a plurality of payloads. In general, it can be said that the increase in traffic capacity requires very high gain antennas to be used for reasons of data throughput.
In addition, each mission has its own details concerning the following characteristics:
frequency band;
coverage; and
general radio performance (gain, space decoupling, etc.).
In the sense of putting them on a common satellite body, it is not possible to increase the number of large antennas (of diameter greater than about 2 meters).
In general, regardless of whether the array operates by direct radiation or by a reflector antenna, it is advantageous to be able to use a common radiating surface. This tends towards maximum integration of functions and improved utilization of surfaces.
The object of the invention is to satisfy such a requirement.